Crash
by CemeteryDrive911
Summary: Fransykes. Oli Sykes x Josh Franceschi. Based on the YM@6 song, Crash.


"Where have you been?" came the slightly shaky, worried voice of my long-term boyfriend as I opened the front door and stepped into our flat. I sighed, and kicked it shut behind me, running a hand through my hair as I wandered through to where he sat in our lounge. His face matched his expression- tired and worried. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

Had he slept last night at all?

"Hey, Joshie," I said softly, dropping down onto the sofa beside him and taking his hand gently. He pulled it away from me, looking cautious, wary.

"Where have you been?" he repeated, "You didn't come home last night. I was…god, Oli. I was fucking worried sick. You never answered your _phone._"

I frowned. "I…I was…staying over at a mate's. You know, I drank a lot at Matt's party last night and nobody was willing to give me a lift so I ended up sleeping round at Jona's place…" I lied, scratching lightly, nervously, at my tattooed arms.

Josh just stared at me, looking so much like a lost puppy that it hurt. I just wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss him and hug him and-

"I don't believe you," he whispered, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at my hands for a moment, before dragging my gaze up to meet those crystal blue orbs. I sucked in a breath. His eyes always got to me. They were windows to his soul, always startlingly honest. And right now I didn't like what I was seeing.

"Josh please-" I reached forwards and grasped both of his hands in mine, finally pulling him towards me. "Baby, believe me. Please." I brought him into a tight embrace, his chest against mine, his head tucked into the crook of my neck. He held onto me tightly, like a baby. I kissed his head gently.

"You weren't with Jona," Josh said quietly, his breath tickling my throat as he spoke slowly.

I could feel myself tense. "What?"

"I called him around one this morning. I called Matt and he said you'd left with Jona, so I called Jona, and he said you'd gone off with some...some..fucking _blonde bird_."

How was I supposed to reply to that? It was true, and there was nothing I could say that would convince him otherwise, was there? I wanted to speak, but he interrupted me again.

"I don't want you to lie to me, Oliver." He said, sitting upright, staring me in the face. "I know you've been seeing someone else, whether it was this one from last night, or someone else, but I know you have. It's so obvious to me, every time you smirk at a text, every time you leave the house without me…" he shook his head, "I just want you to answer this one question. Why? Why would you do this to me? Do you want me to suffer like this?"

I swallowed, and bowed my head. I couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry…" I said, "I don't know. I don't... I just…Josh, I love you. I love you so much. I swear; I never wanted to hurt you. It sounds so stupid but believe me. Please. I met her before I met you, we had a short-lived relationship…but I ended it when you came along. She didn't move on…and…I just…when I ran into her again…" I shook my head, "When I looked at her I thought of only you. If only there was proof I could use to show its true…I'm sorry. I love you so much,"

"How long have you been seeing her?" Josh asked me, his eyes watering, "What's her name?"

"…Six months. Her name's Alana," I confessed.

Josh looked pained. "**Six months**! You've been fucking around behind my back for six-"

I cut him off by leaning forward and pressing my lips firmly to his, one of my hands at the base of his neck, holding his face to mine, the other curling around his hip. He tensed for a second, and I expected him to push me away, but his body relaxed, and he reached up to cup my face gently in his hands. His lips moved with mine, and he shifted closer to me, tangling his fingers in my hair and stroking my cheek with his free hand.

He pulled away from me after a few moments, his eyes searching my face.

"Call her now and break up with her." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped them away gently.

I swallowed.

I nodded.

Pulling my mobile phone out of my pocket, I quickly dialled in Alana's number with shaky hands, and bit my lip as I heard it ringing. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey babe!" she exclaimed, "How are you?"

"I need to talk to you about something…" I said, glancing at Josh.

"Aww,what's wrong?" she cooed.

I sighed. "I'm breaking up with you."

"_WHAT?_" She screeched "WHY?"

"I've found someone better. Someone who I _know_ I love with all my heart. You were great, Alana, but I'm sorry. I never actually loved you. It ends here. Goodbye," I didn't even wait for her to reply before I hung up, and chucked my phone across the room, not even wincing when I heard it shatter into tiny pieces as it hit the wall. I stared at Josh, trying to figure out what was going through his mind at that moment, but his expression was unreadable. He just stared right back at me, blankly.

"Josh-"

"I love you, Oli. So much. You mean everything to me. I'd die for you in a second if I had to…" he sighed and rubbed at his tired looking eyes. "I just doubt that you feel the same," he added in a whisper.

I didn't even speak, I just reached forwards and tugged at his arms, pulling him to stand up in front of me, before leaning down ever so slightly to press our lips together.

"I love you too. I'm so fucking sorry, Josh. I screwed up, I know I did, but god, Josh. I'm never letting you go. Not again. Not ever. Please forgive me?"

I felt him nodding his head as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck and wound his arms tightly round my torso. His heart was thudding against his chest, and I chuckled lightly. "You don't need to be nervous, you know," I told him, burying my nose in the mop of hair that sat atop his head.

I knew he'd be rolling his eyes. "I'm not being nervous, you twat," he prodded me in the stomach, "I'm being happy. Don't ever leave me?"

He clung to me tightly, and I gently rubbed circles in his back. "I promise. I'll be right here until the day you tell me to get lost."

"That day will never exist,"

"Well then I'll never leave you,"

And I was telling the truth. Ten years on, and I've kept my promise to him. I never intend to break it.

Ever.


End file.
